


The call

by Alex_E



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Pre-Season/Series 02, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_E/pseuds/Alex_E
Summary: Ward picks Danny up from jail again pre-season 2Ward is tired and Danny is being a good friend.Was written before S2.





	The call

**Author's Note:**

> Ward is there for Danny but the same could be said in return.

There is a call – it always starts with a call, doesn’t it? – to tell Ward that Danny is held at the local police station for assault and battery. This time in Harlem of all places.

He barely got out of the plane, dropped his bags and there is his ever faithful assistant Megan, waving her phone up to him.

It was Jeri Hogarth. Apparently, Danny had been involved in a punch fight with someone.  
“Jeri.” She sounds distressed, and in the whole time Ward has known her, she has never once sounded flustered. “It’s Danny.” Ward is already sighing. “What’s happened this time?” He’s almost happy that something came up, he hopes it takes all night so doesn't have to go to the office in the morning. Whoever has decided to schedule a strategy meeting for 07:30 deserves to be shot. Several times, in places that will make them bleed out but will only kill them slowly.

Jeri tells him what happened, she mentions a burned building, multiple millions worth of damage in property and off course there are victims and Ward’s stomach sinks. “Where is he now?”

“The 29th precinct; he can’t punch anyone in a cell. I can meet you there, if you like.”

“I’ll be there shortly – make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone else.”

“He’s in handcuffs and in a cell – I doubt there’s much more he can do.” The smile in Jeri’s voice is as clear as day. “Don't be so sure about that,” Ward mutters to himself.

Once he sits in his car he texts Jessica, his sort of girlfriend. He is not sure what they are. Jessica didn't do relationships and neither did he but somehow they made this work. She's the only one who never once tried to fix him. The only one that didn't seem put off by his drinking and other unsavoury habits.

He lets her know he landed safely, he will drop by tomorrow and Claire says Hi.

He also sends a text to Colleen for good measure.

‘Picking up Danny from jail.’  
‘again…..’

‘Stop bailing him out he will never learn this way’…..comes the reply.

Colleen has a point.

For a small moment he contemplated just disappearing. Draining his accounts and disappearing off to live in some cabin in the woods or something. Far away from people. Get up early in the morning and contemplate nature, chop wood shirtless, grow his own tomatoes and potatoes. Whatever else those ‘off the grid’ types did. Maybe he could convince Jessica to come along she seemed like the outdoorsy type. But first he has to pick up Danny, so maybe next time.

Damn Danny for making him drive an hour and thirty minutes. Somehow he always calls Ward, or actually has Jeri call Ward to be precise. Never Colleen, Joy or Luke or Claire or what other friend Danny has. No it is always Ward. And he is faithful in his duty as ‘big brother’.

That meant there was at least one ‘sibling’ who could stand to see him. Joy and him have been at each other's throat lately and every conversation seems to end in a tense shouting match and ultimatums. She has no mercy for him and he has no patience for her.  
He'd thought things really couldn't get much worse, he was wrong.

He wishes he could say that this is the first time he has to bail Danny out of jail. He really wishes he could. More likely this is the 18th or 19th time. Ward lost track a while ago. So far, Danny’s never had any worse offense than simple assault or misdemeanor vandalism.

The station is a short walk away from a secure garage. No way he is parking his new Mercedes SL on the streets of Harlem. The garage is nearly empty, so he doesn't even bother to park his car in the right spot. They could give him a fine for all he cares. He's tired. He's so tired he's seeing double and has no idea how he drove himself here without crashing.

It’s late in the evening but it’s still warm, the air is humid and clammy. He mentally calculated whether he had time for another cigarette before he made it to the station around the corner. He didn't, but he lit one anyway. He took one drag and internally vowed to never go more than two hours between smokes again.

When he sees that Jeri is already waiting for him on the steps, he flicks his mostly-smoked cigarette to the ground and stubs it out with his shoe. He quickly walked up to her with an expectant look. “Danny’s bail is being processed as we speak,”she informs him.

“That is fast.” 

“That's what you are paying me for.” Jeri says smugly. He hates lawyers, he really does but he cannot deny their usefulness. Especially in situations like this.

“On another note,” Jeri continued, “The precinct would like to thank Rand for another sizable donation to the pension fund.”  
The thought that money could solve every single problem in the world didn’t please Ward, but he was happy that Danny wasn’t in any trouble.

“You can collect him inside,” Jeri said, he was about to walk up the rest of the steps to go inside but stopped in his tracks as he noticed that Jeri kept looking at him, like she wasn’t finished. He wishes she would just say what she had to say and be done with it. He is tired.

“So are the rumours true?”

“What rumours,” Ward says and he is already annoyed by the turn the conversation has taken.

“The one about you and Jessica Jones dating.”

Ward doesn't respond instead he just glares at her.

“You two give warm and cuddly a whole new name.” Jeri says while she gave him a genuine smile and leaves.

Damn it, Jeri probably knew from Foggy who heard it from Matt who heard it from Claire.  
Although he wasn’t so sure about Claire's part in this one. Matt had the uncanny ability to pick up on things like this. Alsi Matt wasn't one for gossip. So it was probably Karen who heard it from Claire and most likely told Foggy. They should just run an article at the NY bulletin on page six or something and be done with it.

When he enters the police station he is still rubbing sleep out of his eyes and he can feel a headache coming up. He tells the desk sergeant who he is there for and sees the man raise his eyebrows, twisting his lips before nodding. 

Muttering incoherent words, the sergeant leaves to collect Danny, the lump of keys clicking unbearably through the corridor. Ward wonders if he should be thankful the station is relatively empty. There is no press fortunately.

Ward is left with someone who introduces himself as the night sergeant. He looks 10 years to young to be a police officer and to be taken seriously. Ward musses that he probably got stuck with the night shift due to his age.

The first thing that Ward asks is if the ‘victim’ has been injured, if they have been brought into hospital. After a moment of silence, the young officer assures him that it’s nothing that they won’t be able to sleep off. They are not pressing any charges because well they were probably doing something illegal at the time of the attack. However, if the police hadn’t intervened things might have ended very differently, the officer informs him.

Danny is marched onto the desk area. He quickly glances him over. He is careful to keep his face in a stoic expression. Truth is he cares for him. Probably a lot more than he should, and a hell of a lot more than he thought was possible. Best not to show how worried he was.

There aren’t any cuts on his face, only a reasonable mild bruise on his cheekbone and a split lip. By any measure, it’s not much. The bruise doesn't look fresh, probably from some other fight. He seems otherwise unharmed. Ward really didn’t want to consider how his friend had gotten such wounds (or why, or the fact that he most likely deserved it).  
There is a sullen expression on Danny’s face, he doesn’t meet Ward’s eyes even as the other glares at him with every bit of dislike and disappointment he can muster.

As the desk sergeant retrieves the personal belongings that were taken during the arrest, he begins to speak, “You know, mister …?” He looks up, one eyebrow cocked.

“Meachum”

“Is that a first name or a last name?” The older officer asks clearly feigning ignorance. Like the whole of New York doesn't know who the Meachum’s are. Who Ward Meachum is and who Danny Rand is. They go together nowadays Danny and Ward. 

Ward says nothing, grinding his teeth together.

“Well Mr. Meachum, I may not have been there when they arrested him but my colleagues that were said that he was like some mad animal; he pummelled the poor fucker like a punch bag or something and wouldn’t stop when they tried to pull him off.” 

Ward can almost feel Danny cringe beside him. “If I were you I would stay away from him, keep a good distance. He needs a psych evaluation, I’m telling you.”

Ward snatches the items out of the sergeant's hands, not bothering to check if everything is there, and shoves them into the pockets of his suit jacket.

“Thank you for everything sergeant,” he grits out before turning on his heel and stalking out of the station, he knows that Danny is following him. Silently.

“Thanks for picking me up.” Danny says and suddenly but not surprisingly envelops him in a bone crushing hug. 

“Well that's what family is for….right. Besides I can’t let you wander around unattended. Come on I am parked close by.”

“You’re talking like I’m a child.” Danny laughs and walks right beside him.

“You are a child,” Ward said.

“I’m an adult,” Danny tried to argue. But, he is Ward thinks. That's the thing. He is a child by way of maturity and his reckless behaviour only solidifies that fact. “I’ve yet seen any proof to support your argument.” Ward smiled.

“What were you doing in Harlem anyway...  
No wait forget I asked I don't wanna know.”

“I was trying to keep the peace.”

“By destroying multi millions of dollars of property and beating up some thugs? Also did you burn down a building?"

"No, remember you told me not to burn down buildings anymore. I had the fire put out almost immediately, this is a succes story." Danny says proudly.

Ward stops for a moment and turns to face Danny.  
“Look Danny… you think you've got to be everyone's savior, but no one ever gave you that responsibility."

“I didn't ask for the iron fist, Ward!” Danny replied indignantly.

In that moment he wanted to raise his arms in frustration and then throttle Danny's delicate neck. He refrained from doing so. Just barely. He settled for raising his voice instead. “Yes you did you literally went on a quest to obtain it. You even fought a dragon for it.”

Danny shoots him an offended look. Ward just raises his brow in return. The conversation was silent for a moment, and Ward could tell that Danny was struggling to find the proper wording for a comeback.  
So Ward took the momentum for the appropriate lecture. The one he gave about 18 or 19 times by now.

“Your hero complex will get you into serious trouble one day. Next time you will not getting off so easily.”

"I don't have a complex."

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, a frequent habit lately. He pauses for a moment, he has to center himself ecause he can feel the emotions bubbling up from underneath the surface. Danny is playing fast and loose with his life and the thought of one day answering a different call scares him. 

“You are going to get yourself seriously hurt or even killed one of these days.”

“As a warrior it would be an honour to die in a glorious battle.” Danny says determined and completely unfazed by his warning.

Ward fixes him with a level stare, regardless.“Yeah well death has been romantics by the media. There is nothing romantic about it. It is the end. -And don’t forget the rest of us here you’ll leave behind.” Leaving me behind was what he really wanted to say.

He didn't really expect Danny to understand - how could he? Danny was pretty much all the family Ward had left and the same could be said in return about Danny.

But it felt good to let his feelings be known.

Danny actually had the good sense to look slightly apologetic. Slightly

“Also I am charging you for bail money this is coming out of your pocket,”Ward says shoving a finger into Danny chest.

“I'm not living off my money anymore Ward!”

“I'll set up a payment plan, then.”

They continue walking. When they reach the parking garage Ward quickly pays and retrieves the ticket. 

Danny was bouncing up and down the balls of his feet. Taking him in with an unreadable expression .

“You look well by the way and you are tan.”  
Danny tells him and that was not what Ward was expecting.

“I wasn't aware my appearance has been so bad lately.”

“You've been looking worse than I do and that is saying something.”

He keeps on walking to the car and keeps his pace firm.

“How is Claire?” Danny asks.

“She's fine. Luke is an idiot,”he sighs and sees Danny nodding in agreement.

“Never thought you would be taking a vacation. You almost never take time off.” Danny continues, “Two over the past years...no less.” 

He doesn't know if Danny is fishing for something or just trying to make idle conversation. He does love to yap away. 

It was easy to forget that Danny was actually very intelligent, for all the stupid decisions he made.  
He half expects Danny to push and pry further he doesn't.

They reach the car and he was itching for a cigarette, now. He needed a smoke. A cigarette was the only thing that helped him preserve his composure. He'd just been in rehab, three weeks this time getting off heroin (for the ~~second~~ _third_ time) and back on the road again. He's out, now. He's as clean as he could possibly be which isn't really that clean at all. Claire had been very supportive although she kept eyeing him suspiciously a few times in Cuba. Fortunately the morning sickness made her less observant than usual.

He inwardly curses Luke as he remembers holding her hair while she was nauseous and throwing up.  
He doesn't want Danny to know. He couldn't stand to see that look of disappointment on his face if he ever found out.

He snaps out his train of thoughts and remembers he owes Danny a reply. He opts for sarcasm. Sarcasm feels safe. “Well I have been working for 15 years straight, I think I am entitled to 2 years off or more.”

“Okay, no. I can't do the whole... sarcastic thing," Danny mutters, suddenly sounding exhausted. "You'll have to come up with clever comebacks for me if you want a sniping match. I am tired and hungry……. I was in jail you know.”

"Wouldn't be much of a contest, then, would it? I'd just make you lose. And you were there for 3 hours stop complaining."

Danny waves an indifferent hand. "I always lose anyway.” 

True to his usual nature Danny responds to his sarcasm with a delighted smile. Then, also as true to his nature, he quite abruptly decides to change the topic.

"When did you start smoking?"

Ward goes still, frozen for a microsecond. Swiftly loosens up once again. Dammit of course Danny would have noticed. Not even 15 minutes ago he was outside smoking. The scent must be clinging to his clothes he is sure of it. He has absolutely no intention of discussing the matter of his nicotine habit or any habit at all with Danny.

“No, don't do that," Danny cuts in before he can say anything.

"Do what?"

"The... you're going to lie, or something. Invent an excuse to avoid talking. I maybe an idiot but I am not stupid."

Ward raises his brow dubiously. "Well, relatively speaking…"

“Why did you start smoking?”

“Start smoking?" Ward repeats - he doesn't really need the clarification, of course, but he'd responded on impulse. Danny's expression makes it clear he's not about to bother dignifying that remark with a response. They both know what was meant, Ward sets his jaw, looks elsewhere. He's not going to voice the real reason. He started when he was 16 as a means to escape the pressure and deal with the loneliness.

“It was something to do when I was a teenager.” 

“I don't remember you smoking back then. That is something you would have bragged about. Did you start while I was away?" Danny suddenly asks lightly, and Ward looks back to see the other man smirking at him.

“Why did you start?" He counters the question. There see how Danny likes it answering pointless questions, meanwhile he reached in his jacket pocket to take out his smokes and lighter. No point in hiding anymore.

“Because I was lonely and miserable in Kun Lun and smoking was the only way to relax. You?"

He lights a cigarette and takes a drag.  
“Same actually.” 

“So can I have a cigarette then?” Danny asks while he smirks in that self-satisfied little way he does when he thinks he's won.

“I am surprised it took you this long to notice, though.”

“Oh I notices long ago, it just seemed….” Danny trailed off for a moment waving his hand in a vague indication of his meaning. “ Too to hypocritical to point it out, you know. Like maybe….. I thought you were making a point.”

“What point would I possibly be making by smoking, Danny?”

“Thought you wanted me to find out to confront you about it. You are always lecturing me about my dangerous and self destructive behavior. So I thought you were doing the same you know in a different kind of way. Cause you know……’smoking is dangerous.”

Ward breathes an exasperated sigh. “Don't even start. This is not remotely on the same level of your ridiculous vigilante spree." 

He took another drag from his cigarette and hands the other man a pack of Marlboro and a lighter. Danny eagerly accepts them.

"But you do see, don't you?" Danny asks, now with a serious tone to his voice. "Why I do it?"

"I... understand, perhaps, the motivation," Ward trails off, glancing elsewhere, then looks back up to meet Danny’'s eyes. He watches as Danny takes a long burning drag from his cigarette. The lavender colour of the smoke accentuating the bruises on his face making them more pronounced. With his free hand he touches Danny’s cheekbone. He sees him flinching a second ’it’s nothing just a bit sensitive” he responds.

“We should put some ice on that.” All this fighting isn’t good for you Danny. What would your therapist say?"

"This was her idea you know. Do something fun,” he shrugs.

"She doesn't know you very well, does she?"

"It's the only reason I haven't fired her," Danny smiles.

They're both being silly but he is enjoying the lightness. It's been weeks since he had a proper laugh. 

“Hey Ward?”

“Yes Danny.”

“Do you know why I always call you?"

"Why?"

"Because I can be incredible idiot sometimes and you love me anyway."

"You know, that doesn't speak well for me."

"You know what I mean."

"Actually, I do."

“I will be carefull.”

“Good.”

“Also don't tell Colleen I am smoking.”

“Your secret it safe with me.”

“You know I am here right here….for you...If you ever, you know want to quit…..  
smoking that is…..  
We could quit together.”

Somehow he had a feeling Danny wasn't talking about cigarettes anymore. Somehow Danny knows. The fingers that were holding his cigarette were trembling, despite his efforts to keep them steady.  
He looks at Danny and the expression on his face is one of understanding, not disappointment. 

“Thank you Danny.” He nearly chokes out emotionally.  
Danny gives him a smile.  
He hopes the day comes when he feels he can stop. 

"Come on let's go home."

“Can we stop by Mcdonalds I am starving.”

“We have food at home Danny.”


End file.
